


The Things I Didn't Get To Have

by AMysteriousMuffin



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, Although, Blame the hellsite that is tumblr, But it's there?, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Half-Troll!Jim, Human!Jim, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I want to stick with it, I'm playing fast and lose with cannon, Jim being kind of creepy, Jim is a sweet emotional boi and you can pry that fact from my cold dead hands, Merlin sucks, Part 3 spoilers, Time Travel, but - Freeform, but don't worry, don't expect everything to be perfectly canon-complement, haitus, i think, i wouldn't mind having one, it's gonna be a good time, no beta we die like men, oh shit, pairing is not really a thing, some theorizing on what being a half-troll is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMysteriousMuffin/pseuds/AMysteriousMuffin
Summary: It's been five and a half years since Jim picked up the Amulet of Daylight.It's been five years since he was fully human. He's happy with the way things turned out, really! He just wishes that sometimes, things could have been a little different.





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Trollhunters, or any of it's characters, but please enjoy me playing around in the sandbox of that creation.

Jim Lake Jr. was an accomplished person. He was the first human (later half-human) Trollhunter, and the Trollhunter to bring, Gunmar, Angor Rot, and Moranga to a defeat. Not to snuff out his fellow compatriot's Trollhunters either, his accomplishments were shared with them.

After the Battle of Eclipse, Jim had left with the trolls to find a new TrollMarket in New Jersey with Claire, leaving Toby and  AARRRGGHH!!! To protect Arcadia. And maybe those two weird kids they had met towards the end of the summer. They seemed capable.

Jim was by all means happy. He was the Trollhunter, an honored member of troll society. Claire had remained his girlfriend and had started doing well for herself. She had started going to college and had become honed her acting skills more. Jim honestly thought that if Claire wanted to, she could go onto Broadway.

Her magic had also improved. Blinky had been helping her find books to study the art, as neither had been the keenest on asking Merlin for too much help. Jim wasn’t upset about that either.

Except that one time when he had to ask the man for help because none of them could figure out how to undo one of Claire’s failed spells. It hadn’t been fun, and no one liked to talk about it.

A few times, usually during the holidays, Claire would go to Arcadia, and Jim would go with her. Nomura took care of the Trollhunting business until they got back, not that there was much to do with it since most of the Gumm-Gumms had given up after Gunmar had been defeated.

It was always nice to see his mother again. Even if Strickler was living with her. Jim was mostly over the whole, “You tried to kill me” thing, and had almost completely forgiven Strickler. Claire had brought up how it was more likely Jim himself didn’t like the thought of his mother with another man. Jim was loathed to admit she was right.

Hanging out and catching up with Toby and  AARRRGGHH!!! Was also one of the many bonuses to coming home. He could see a few of his former classmates wondering around too. They, like Claire, were often home for the holidays. Each time Jim talked to them, he learned about where they were going with their lives and each time he heard them go on, he tried to push down the envy in his chest.

Being the Trollhunter was nice, but, he didn’t really save the world anymore. Sure, Claire, Blinky, Nomura, and he all worked tirelessly making sure there were no more gumm-gumms. But, aside for the occasional goblin infestation (which had gotten way to easy for him) being the Trollhunter was lackluster compared to what his friends were doing.

Jim had never out-right hated Merlin for making him into a half-troll half-human. But, Jim couldn’t enjoy the sun anymore, he wasn’t even sure if he was aging, he couldn’t get a front row seat to any of Claire’s performances and had to hide in the rafters. Jim wasn’t a big fan of high school, but he never got to even graduate sophomore year. It almost felt like a huge waste of time.

He’d talked to Claire about it, and she understood, but she hadn’t been able to really offer Jim any solutions. He hadn’t expected her too. He’d talked to Blinky as well, along with Toby,  AARRRGGHH!!!, his mother, and Strickler because he lived there now.

AARRRGGHH!!! was actually the one to suggest that he look around Old Trollmarket for the stone that past Trollhunters had used in the amulet. Jim had honestly thought of just leaving it there. It hadn’t done him much good in the past. But the thought of being able to use the stone that allowed the Trollhunter to be in the sunlight was tempting.

Jim had learned that sunlight didn’t turn him to stone, at least not outright, but it certainly burned like no one else’s business. He also had a feeling that prolongs contact could lead to stonification. It was the kind of thing you could only test once, and Jim wasn’t too eager to kill himself out of curiosity, not trusting the last part of the saying to be true.

Toby and AARRRGGHH!!! had kept one of the keys to Old Trollmarket, and Jim had taken it (with permission of course!) and went down into the ruined city.

It was honestly a bit jarring to see. The once shining and luminous underground osias was dark and still. No rogue gnomes were running around either. He was really thankful that Claire’s parents had found out about their trollhunting activities. He almost always had a flashlight now. The Eclypse armor also did next to nothing in terms of lighting like the Daylight armor had. Walking down the now dim crystal staircase, Jim ventured into Old Trollmarket.

* * *

 

He had grabbed a few of Blinky’s books, as he hadn’t been able to take them all with him during the journey to New Trollmarket. That and, the library was still under a little bit of rubble, like a lot of the former Trollmarket.

After about an hour of searching, Jim had considered giving up and maybe coming back down here later with the rest of the team for help. While he didn’t dismiss the thought, Jim kept on looking and hoping for the best as he kept moving the rubble around.

He side had started to bother him after three hours of moving rubble around in search of the small box of stones. He didn’t like to admit that he was still suffering from Morgana’s attack five and a half years ago. Mostly because it had been five and a half years ago and Jim didn’t think it had the right to bother him after all this time, magic or not.

He could be dead. He was happier alive with pain in his side if he overdid it when the alternative is being dead and Morgana succeeding in bringing Eternal Night and humanity being brought to the brink of extinction. Jim was lucky when you put it like that. The world was lucky when those where your options.

Jim leaned his head against one of the rocks in what had been Vendel’s office. He at least needed a break before he either went back or kept looking.

Jim didn’t plan on sleeping, and since becoming a hybrid he needed less of it, Jim had taken to actually learning trollish with Blinky. It was actually easier than Spanish had been, which he was improving in thanks to Claire’s understanding of it.

Blinky had brought up how young Jim was for a troll in front of Claire once and she had later suggested that maybe his brain was able to pick up languages easier now, like how a human toddler could. Jim shrugged, hoping it wasn’t a sign of what had become one of his biggest fears lately.

Jim had turned off his flashlight when he had sat down, opting to save the battery. One of the many things that Jim hated about his hybrid body was the that he had to eat what trolls ate, couldn’t go out in the sunlight, and couldn’t see in the dark. Of all the things that he kept from being human, not being able to see well in the dark was one of them.

That’s not to say that Jim’s night vision was the same as from when he was fully human, it had improved, it was just useless with this little light.

Another sigh, it echoed slightly in the still, empty series of caves. How frustrating. Or sad. That was a better word for it.

The pain in Jim’s side was receding, and he slowly stretched his muscles out. It was still bothering him, and the voice in his head that he called Claire told him he should really just go home and come back with help later. It wasn’t like coming down here was a total bust, he had managed to grab some of Blinky’s books anyway.

Turning on his flashlight, Jim started walking back to the crystal staircase. He tripped only once, and he had managed to catch himself. He turned his flashlight over to see what he had managed to trip on, and he honestly thought himself to be one of the luckiest hybrids at that moment.

And, actually, he felt kind of stupid. The box he’d looking for was in the walkway. How had he missed it? It was certainly worse for ware. Calling it a bit crushed was an understatement. But Vendel must have known what he was doing when he picked out this box, as it had endured, with all the stones within it. Jim wouldn’t be surprised if the box was stronger than AARRRGGHH!!!.

Jim tucked the box underneath his arm and with a cocky smirk, went along his way. He opened the gate and discovered he had been in Old Trollmarket longer than he had thought. The sun had risen quite a bit. There wasn’t any real way for him to get out until the sun went down. Why doesn’t he pack an umbrella? It seems like something he should have packed.

Jim shook his head. He doesn’t need an umbrella. He has all the stones. It’s just a matter of putting in the right one in the amulet. No one in Arcadia would be too surprised to him anyway.

Opening the box, Jim tried to remember which stone let a troll go out under the rays of the sunlight. He was pretty sure it was one of the blue ones. Shrugging, Jim popped one of them in. The worst that could happen is he has to throw his emotions back together. Arcadia was a lot different than Jersey in the fact that people had come to expect strange things happening.

“For the doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is mine to command!” Jim recited, letting the armor surround him. He closed his eyes as the magic surround him.

When he was back on the ground, he slowly opened his eyes. And then very quickly widened them. Was...Was that Bular? And, there was a troll wearing the Daylight armor. Kanjigar? What was he doing...alive? The sun was rising, Jim was certain he knew how this was going to end. But he could only watch from where he stood.

Unless...no, he should mess with the time, he knew how it important it was that he becomes the next Trollhunter, but, he just needed to throw in the right stone, he had one more slot he could use and still be in the past.

Jim took the armor off, flipping the amulet over and shoving one of the two remaining blue stone in it. The armor went back on, he tried putting his hand out into the light, he jerked it back when it started to burn. _Okay, so wrong stone, not really a problem._ Jim thought, rushing to take the stone out and pushing another one in, but-

But Kanjigar was falling to his death. Turning to stone in the morning sun. Jim reached out a hand to try and help, but he couldn’t. He didn’t cry out, that wouldn't do the now shattered Kanjigar anything.

Bular rawred in frustration and Jim narrowed his eyes. The younger him would get revenge on Bular, and go through everything as he had before. Jim knew he should go back to his own time. But, if he was here, he might as well…

The thought of helping his younger self-was enticing. He could prevent Draal from dying, he could stop the battle of Eclypse from happening. He could graduate high school, he could go to college, he could stay fully human. Jim could make sure AARRRGGHH!!! is never turned to stone, so he never went into the darklands by himself. He could make it so Angor Rot never destroyed his own soul, and perhaps even stopping Morgana from rising.

The Jim of this time, he could have the things he never got to have. Why hadn’t Vendel told Jim about this stone? It had to have been the most useful one, he could have stopped Gunmar from coming through the gate, to begin with, so why hadn’t Vendel told him about it?

Jim took a deep breath. The stone might not even let him change events in the past, it might just only let him witness them, or maybe it had bigger effects than what Jim thought it might. Time might not operate on multiverse theory, and he could very well just end up making a paradox. Killing himself and everyone he knew.

Jim knew that he should go back. He should talk this over with Team Trollhunter, and see what they thought of it. But, could he actually control where the stone took him in time? Jim next to never thought about the day Kanjigar died after Unkar had shown him the vision of what could have been.

He hadn’t even thought too much on becoming the Trollhunter in years either. Jim narrowed his eyes. He also might not return to his time when he took the stone out either. And there was no telling what time he’d go back too if he played out his master plan.

Jim shook his head. He didn’t want to put his family through him just vanishing again like he had when he was sixteen. Crestfallen, the half-troll took out the stone, and he wondered to himself just a little, how exactly that was supposed to get him back. He put the armor on. And nothing.

Was he stuck? Is this what he wanted? Jim looked around a bit. There were a few places he could go to fix this. All of which were in Old Trollmarket. Turning around, Jim opened the gate to Old Trollmarket.

Jim hid his excitement at seeing the crystal staircase glowing brightly again. He really had gone back in time.

Jim started walking down the steps, wondering if he should consider finding something else to wear, his clothes weren’t exactly troll attire. He could put Eclipse on, but that might lead to a few awkward conversations considering Kanjigar had just died, and he would be wearing armor that look like Daylight, but...evil?

Yeah. Let this Jim be the Trollhunter for a little while. It wasn’t like he was going to die anytime soon.

Jim himself, needed to try and talk to Vendel, or at least the souls in the amulet at the Forge. Either party should know what was up.

* * *

Trollmarket was in chaos. Trolls were running around and scrambling to get Vendel’s attention. The hunt for the amulet was to begin soon, once the sun was down. Jim let himself be calmed by the fact that he had already found the amulet and was on his way to school, all to ignorant of what it would bring him later.

This Jim, the hybrid Jim, was just waiting. He needed to be patient it seemed. The trolls were just trying to figure out what was going on. Draal looked a bit grief-stricken when Jim had caught sight of him talking to Vendel. Jim had a bit of a sad smile on his face. Draal and his father hadn’t been close ever since Kanjigar was chosen as the Trollhunter, and had as a result been pushed away leading to a life of Draal trying to get his father’s approval.

It mostly made Jim upset because he had the knowledge that Kanjigar loved Draal, and that he didn’t want him to get hurt because of who his father was. They both loved each other but hadn’t really been able to talk it out until one of them was dead, and the other about to be.

Jim’s little smile faded into a scowl. He wasn’t going to let Draal die for him. He was going to make sure the blue troll lived this time if he could help it. But, he needed to know more about the stone first.

Eventally, Jim’s patience was rewarded when he was able to go up to Vendel. And he really should have thought about what he was going to say.

_How do you explain to a sceptic troll that you are the next Trollhunter, but from almost six years into the future?_

“Vendel,” Jim started, looking for the right words to use. “I need to speak with you in private.”

Jim was well aware from how babied he was along the way to New Trollmarket how young he looked to the other trolls, but it had gotten old fast, and he downright hated when he turned 18.

“You’re a bit young, aren’t you?” Vendel replied.

Jim rolled his eyes, “It’s about the amulet,” Jim explained.

Vendel looked Jim over. Or at least, he thought the troll did. He never knew if Vendel was blind because he never acted like he was. “Have you found it?” The old troll asked, his voice quiet as not to let any nearby troll hear.

Jim’s eyes looked side to side while he wondered how he was supposed to say, “Not quite,” Jim answered, trying to give himself something to go off of to boost why Vendel should talk to him, a troll he’s never seen before, dressed like a human, in the wake of the death of Kanjigar. “But it’s about the amulet,” Jim said quickly and quietly.

Blinky and AARRRGGHH!!! would be back with young him in a few days. Vendel would be disappointed, along with most of Trollmarket. There was no need for him to change that. The younger him would go through a bunch of tasks that Jim himself saw no need to bother himself with improving. Besides, he’d watched enough movies and played enough games in his spare time to know how the butterfly effect worked.

The less he changed now, the better off he’d be.

* * *

 

Vendel was looking Jim up and down, and now that the two of them were out of the way of prying eyes and ears, Jim held out the amulet, Claire’s hair clip still holding it together.

“The Amulet!” Vendel said, stating the obvious.

“Not quite,” Jim corrected, turning it over and opening the back letting the stones be seen. “I’m one of the future Trollhunters, this stone-” Jim pointed to one of the blue ones- “brought me back here, and I was wondering if you could help me.”

“How did you get your hands on that stone?” Vendel asked, “Only Deya was ever able to use it, and even then she had her problems with it...”

Jim was worried about how he was supposed to explain this one, but he had something of a plan. “Don’t worry too hard,” Jim said, “My version of you will chew me out for this.” It was a lie, and after all these years, he hoped it was a good one, he was out of practice.

Vendel seemed to buy it and nodded. “That’s Daya’s Grace itself, a bit more than a saying,” He began to explain, “She used it to go back in time to turn the tide of battles, but, the magic in the stone can only send the user back once it’s satisfied with the outcome of a situation.”

Jim tried not to freeze. He was smart enough to figure out that he might be stuck here for a while, until this timeline’s Jim was taken care of, one that didn’t have to give away half of his humanity for the sake of the world. His life had started going down that path when Kanjigar died, and he picked up the amulet.

Jim facepalmed. “Let’s say I accomplish that task, how much time passes in my time?”

Vendel shook his head, “I cannot say, young Trollhunter, Deya never talked about it, for all I know, the time you came from may be destroyed and rewritten.”

That wasn’t an encouraging thought at all. Did he just kill his loved ones because he was a little selfish for wanting one version of him to not have to become half troll? It really wasn’t that bad all things considered. He would be more than happy to just go back, and never speak of the stone, smashing it to bits and letting it die if it meant he could be with Claire, and the rest of his family again.

“I hope for your sake, that is not the case,” Vendel spoke. But Jim honestly didn’t know if he could cope with that knowledge that he might have just killed everyone he knew.

Was he going to be stuck here? With no way to go back? What about all the promises he and Claire had? Their relationship had lasted so long, they had agreed to get married after Claire graduated.

Had he just thrown all of that away?

“I think I’m going to need a minute.” Jim stated. Looking for a place to sit down and think. Had he really just messed up so badly?


	2. Chapter 2

After absorbing some of the heartstone’s energy, Jim had gone back up to the surface. While being in Old Trollmarket was nice, it was a bit of a bitter taste in his mouth. Not that Arcadia was any better. If he was wearing Eclipse, he could enjoy some sunlight, and he might as well attempt to justify going after the stones in the first place.

Maybe it was his general disposition after talking with Vendel, Jim just couldn't enjoy the sunlight. The situation was gnawing at him too much for Jim to find any comfort from the sun.

Jim found himself a shady spot. It was under a thicker cluster of trees that didn’t let much light through, the lack of undergrowth had reassured Jim it was alright to take Eclipse off. 

He ran his finger over Claire’s hair clip. He really didn’t want to think that he’d killed her (and everyone else) by going back in time. But he couldn't not think about her sometimes like he was now. A part of his heart was mourning her death, and his mind was telling him not too; they didn’t know for certain his actions had done anything to affect his version.

Jim shifted his bag off of himself. It was mostly filled with some of Blinky’s books. But it also contained the box of stones, his phone, a flashlight, and some empty soda cans. 

Returning to the action of running his thumb over the hair clip, Jim closed his eyes. He needed to relax if he was going to get anything done, and worrying about his team and family still being alive wasn’t going to help him.

The way Vendel had described his understanding of Deya’s Grace was...upsetting. The Trollhunter had used it to help her turn the tide in battles, battles that she had likely lost in a dark future. Following a dark train of thought, there was no reason for that reality to keep existing. A person could morally argue that letting a timeline, ruled over by Morgana and the Gumm-gumms, die, was a good thing, and Deya’s Grace would be doing it justice. That implied that Jim’s timeline was and always would be something like a circle.

If time did work like a circle, now, maybe, maybe, this timeline’s Jim, he would get to keep his memories when Jim himself perished with the rest of his own timeline. A rather selfish thought Jim berated himself for having.

“This is so fucked,” Jim spat to no one in particular. 

There was, of course, the reality that Jim wanted to be true, he just goes back to his time and multiverse theory is true, and he gets off almost scotch free. Claire can yell at him all she wants, it’ll be music to his ears to listen to her. Because it would mean she was alive, safe and sound, along with everyone else. It’ll be wonderful. 

Just a bunch of straight lines that only touch when Deya’s Grace was used.

Clutching the amulet, Jim looked to the sun, “Even the word ‘Hopeless’ is not devoid of Hope,” He quoted. 

Jim was stuck here, that’s all he knew. All he needed to do was make sure that the younger version of him didn’t turn into a half-troll and to still defeat Morgana, Gunmar, and help Angor Rot. The Shadow Staff would also need to be destroyed. The less things that could be used to bring Morgana out of that realm the better. 

He shuttered thinking about how she was likely still alive. And that some of the Janus Order might  _ still _ be around trying to bring her back. Neither Nomura or Strickler could rejoin, they had been know and labeled traitors by a rogue group he and Nomura had come across. 

The voices of hikers alerted Jim to the present, not a future that might not happen anymore.

Jim activated the armor, jumping into the trees to better avoid being seen.

* * *

 

He might as well start looking after his younger self. Jim wondered if this time’s amulet would let him keep it under his care. It would certainly slow down Strickler finding out about him, but, it was really only a matter of time. 

The changeling had played a large role in building KillAHead bridge, at most holding onto the amulet would give younger Jim an extra few days. Finding the best point to intervene and start changing events was really the main focus. 

Following his younger self into the Darklands seemed like the best course of action. The younger Jim needed to understand how important it was to trust his teammates. It was also important that Blinky, Claire, and Toby found the cure for the Creeper's Sun. It was, in general, an important resource to have. 

But maybe, he could help ward off some of those goblins that had gone after Claire? When he had ended up in the hospital, it had put a strain on his and his mother’s relationship. Which had only boosted the problem with Strickler, but…

Maybe he should leave that alone. As much as Jim hated to think about it, Strickler was an important ally. Jim had the relationship with his mother and Strickler to thank for that. He wouldn’t be as well trained if it weren’t for that bond. 

Jim perched himself on a branch that overlooked his home. It was also that bond that had let Morgana out. Jim shrugged, Strickler might have ended up helping Gunmar release the witch anyway. 

Leaning up against the tree itself, Jim scowled as he looked down. Maybe he could see how Blinky and AARRRGGHH!!! had gotten into his house. He had always just assumed they had walked in, but maybe they would have stumbled into Toby’s house first. Wouldn’t that have been funny?

We're they offered cookies? Toby’s nana’s cookies were one of the few things he could still eat. It had implications.

* * *

 

Jim had pretty much set up camp in the woods by his house, maybe later he would move into the basement. It would give him an excuse to spend more time with Draal, so him stepping in to save him at Merlin’s tomb might make a little more sense. 

Jim thought for a second. Should he make sure the younger him knew all of what Daylight, and later Eclipse, could do? Maybe he could help the younger him out more. The armor had at first been a bit of a problem, with how it had weighted it down. Then again, training with Blinky would get his muscles used to that. So Jim wouldn’t need to worry about that. He should just focus on sword training. 

Jim mused briefly how much fun it might be to see which sword was stronger, Eclipse or Daylight. Although, it was unlikely that a fully human Jim would ever be as strong as the hybrid Jim was. 

Jim narrowed his eyes. He hated it when Merlin was right.

Watching Daylight surround the younger version of himself was hilarious. It shouldn’t have been as funny, admittedly, but Jim hadn’t really been able to talk to anyone but himself for around two days now.

The younger Jim, had just managed to get Daylight stuck in a rock. Jim had to muffle his laugh. The sword had used to be heavy in his noodle arms. At the time, Jim remembered it being mildly irritating to get his magical sword stuck in a rock because even though it had shrunk to his size, it was still too heavy. 

The younger Jim, he must have heard Jim himself, because he looked into the woods, trying to find the source of the sound. 

Jim stood still. He should have enough leaves around him that younger Jim wouldn’t notice him in the branches unless he was really looking at the treetops. 

Jim let out a breath of relief when his younger self dismissed the sound as “raccoons.”

* * *

 

Jim wished he could have at least brought a spare change of clothes, or his Claire, she could help him get another set. Jim would honestly rather have Claire or Toby than a change of clothing. 

But, fall in Arcadia wasn’t really cold, and Jim had been outside for a few days at this point. He needed to change, and maybe a shower. And he was certain that his mother and his younger self wouldn’t mind if a few pieces of silverware went missing.

Jim had been relieved when he didn’t start craving dirty socks or clothes. They were just as gross as they were before. All the more reason to wash his clothes now.

Jim had decided the best time to sneak into is own home to shower and wash his clothes would be in the afternoon, when the younger him was in Trollmarket, and his mother at work. 

Using Eclipse as a spare set, Jim started a mixed load of his laundry from the present and his own laundry from the future. Next step, a shower. 

Jim couldn’t help but chuckle thinking about how nice it was to shower again, just like it had been when he got home from the Darklands. Of course, it hadn’t been quite as long. 

Stepping out, and drying off, and dawning Eclipse again, Jim went down to check on the laundry, which was still cycling in the washer. Absentmindedly, Jim ate some of the laundry detergent pods. They tasted different now then they do in the future. 

Jim froze for a second before bolting to the basement when he heard the door open.

“I know it’s weird Tobes, but I swear someone is watching me!” The younger version of Jim said. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty weird man, do you think it’s one of the gumm-gumm guys?” A younger, more high-pitched Toby replied. 

“Not helping Tobes,” Young Jim retorted. It was weird to think about how much smoother his voice used to be. 

Jim, the older one, tensed. It was bad enough that his younger self was here and they were dangerously close to meeting each other. It was worse than his younger self had noticed him, even if only on a paranoid level. 

Two sets of feet went over to the washer. Jim was wondering at which point he should bolt out of there. But he was downstairs, that Jim didn’t have much of a reason to come down here.

“Dude, what’cha looking at?” Toby asked. 

Younger Jim replied, “It’s probably nothing.”

Toby did his little, “hmm” and then added, “Rule number one, man.”

Maybe the younger Jim crossed his arms when he said, “I don’t know who started the laundry.” It was an exasperated admission after all. 

Older Jim wanted to hit his head against the floor or bash it into a wall. Who pays attention to that kind of thing? 

“Dude, it was probably just your mom before she left.” Toby reasoned. 

“I don’t know, she should have left a few hours ago,” Younger Jim countered.

Older Jim, the one who was hiding in his own basement, ear pressed close to the ceiling, just wished that his younger self would drop it. It was just a load of laundry. And he needed those clothes. 

“I need to study, Senor Uhl’s final will kill me before any troll gets me.” Younger Jim started walking up the stairs.

“Whatever dude,” Toby said before leaving. 

Older Jim debated about staying in the house longer to finish the laundry and get his clothes. But younger Jim would definitely be suspicious when the laundry moved from the washer to the dryer. 

Who was that jumpy anyway?

Older Jim snuck his way out of the house, taking care to make sure Toby didn’t notice him, just in case he was looking over from across the street.

He guessed he should have remembered one of the many Spanish finals and his struggles to do well on them. What a wasted effort on his part. But not for this Jim. He would make sure of that, as it might just be one of the last things he ever did. 

Although, Jim wouldn’t mind if his younger self would just switch the laundry over already and give me a chance to take his clothes back.

* * *

 

Chompski came by the next day, making his home in the dollhouse in Toby’s room. Jim hadn’t been able to watch, but nonetheless, thought it was pretty funny that he had struggled with the little gnome so much. Truly, the little gnome would be a valuable ally later, if a bit...weird. Not that Jim was doing much better by himself. 

At least Draal would start living in the basement soon. Maybe then he could start talking to him. But, how? Jim rolled his eyes, he really should just go by trollmarket and introduce himself to his younger self. They couldn’t both be Jim though. He could just wait, but the isolation was starting to get to him. More than it already had. 

He could only stare at the hair clip for so long thinking about his girlfriend.

* * *

 

Draal had finally moved in. Younger him and Draal had a friendly little sparring match that Jim found slightly entertaining. Although he was surprised, Draal didn’t seem to notice him. 

Which, to Jim, was a concerning thing to think about it hindsight. He had only really tried to hide himself when AARRRGGHH!!! was around, as he was probably the only one who could figure out there was someone in the woods. Just watching Jim, for weeks. AARRRGGHH!!!’s sense of smell didn’t really increase until after he was cured of the Creeper's Sun, so perhaps he was being too cautious. 

But, rule number one was rule number one for a reason. Jim needed to keep that in mind. But, he was getting tired of having to be by himself. He had been able to cope better in the darklands because he was always in danger, he had other things to think about instead of how he could best help younger Jim. 

Maybe that’s what made things worse. Being stuck here trying to help his younger self, and not doing anything about it. He was also anxious about how Deya’s Grace was going to work when he did help younger him the way he meant to. He really hoped his timeline hadn’t been destroyed, he wanted to go back and hug Claire, talk with Toby. He wouldn’t even mind having dinner with his mom and Strickler if it meant his home was still intact when this was all over. 

“This is frustrating,” Jim muttered to himself. He wasn’t able to do anything, all he could do was watch silently, and wait. What was the point of that? He might as well wander around and just make sure he was around for when KillAHead bridge was rebuilt so he could try and save Draal’s arm. 

Then, then, it was waiting for Jim to come into possession of Angor Rot’s ring. He would have to make sure he didn’t let it be destroyed. Weaking Morgana was important, and he just hoped it wouldn’t have any consequences he couldn’t fix. If it weren’t for Angor Rot switching sides, the Trollhunters might have very well lost the Battle of Eclipse.

It was a bit cruel that Jim knew he wasn’t going to go out of his way to save Angor’s life in that battle, as having the souls of past Trollhunters be able to reach the Void was important. 

Jim let out a long sigh. Maybe he could visit them in the Forge. Jim rolled his shoulders at the thought of just going to Trollmarket in general for social interaction. He had gotten a better understanding of Trollish culture, so it’s not like he’d be standing out too much, right? Maybe Vendel had some good news about Deya’s Grace, or perhaps the old goat would just like to rant to Jim about Jim.

With that idea in mind, Jim hopped down from his tree and made his way over to the bridge, and, more importantly, Old Trollmarket.

* * *

 

Jim had chatted with a few of the trolls he knew from before, mostly from the trip to New Jersey. It was nice to meet them all again, but they were still a bit too doting for his liking. NotEquine was over fifty and he was a toddler, and he seemed able to take care of himself just fine, so why was he, clearly a troll teenager, (who was actually old enough to drink by human standards) doted on so much? 

Blinky had said it was because trolls don’t have children very often, that the sight of one was rare. Especially rare after the war with the Gumm-gumms involved stealing children and turning them into changelings. Jim wasn’t too sure he liked that thought.

Adventally, Jim drifted over to where Vendel was. 

“So,” Jim started, “find anything optimistic about Deya’s Grace?”

Vendel seemed a bit startled by Jim’s sudden appearance. 

“Young Trollhunter!” The old troll exclaimed, “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Jim gave a shrug, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Vendel shook his head defensively, “I was not scared, merely surprised.”

Jim shrugged again, “Rule number one is to always be afraid.”

Vendel’s lip twitched a bit in irritation. “Yes, I suppose it is.” 

“So about Deya’s Grace, did you find anything, hopeful?”

Vendel shook his head, “No, I’m afraid not. It’s not one of the better recorded stones.” 

Jim tried not to be too dejected. “Well, just because we haven’t found anything yet, doesn’t mean we won’t later!” 

“Yes, I suppose.”

“So, what’s the new Trollhunter like?” Jim asked, mostly to keep the conversation going at this point. 

“Don’t you already know, young Trollhunter, you are from the future.”

Jim rolled his eyes, “Well yes, but, I’ve only ever had the chance to read about him, or when Blinky goes on about him when we train.”

“Are you saying the human Trollhunter does well?” Vendel didn’t seem to believe Jim.

“Well, yes, him defeating Draal wasn’t just a fluke.” Convincing Vendel of his own future achievements felt a bit like gloating, but Jim justified it to himself as furthering his undercover story. “Unkar, now that was a mistake.”

That earned a small laugh from Vendel. Jim counted it as a win.

* * *

 

Vendel and Jim talked for a little while, with the conversation going smoothly for a stint. Jim wasn’t about to say that Vendel had warmed up to the more trollish version of him faster than the fully human one and simultaneously frame a picture of Vendel being slightly racist. No, not at all. That would be petty. 

Jim was just going to keep smiling and nodding as he played his own hype-man. It was almost worth it to see the expressions on Vendel’s face. 

Jim imagined the one on his face when Vendel asked him his name was pretty funny too. A part of him wanted to say,  _ “Oh, why, didn’t you recognize me? James “Jim” Lake Jr. First human Trollhunter?” _

Jim abstained from the action, only because he wasn’t sure if he could really risk outing himself this early. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Jim responded. 

Vendel seemed a bit lost for words, but not in a dumbfounded way, he instead seemed like he was being stubborn, and looking for the right words to get a more satisfying answer. 

“Surely, I must call you something, is there not a nickname your friends call you?”

Jim could, and really wanted to say,  _ “Why I do have one of those! It’s ‘Jim!’” _ But he didn’t. He had more important things to do than see the many faces of Vendel. 

“I’m sorry, but that’s still saying too much.” 

Vendel’s mouth pressed itself to one side in thought. “Then you should give yourself a new one, as you might be here for a while.”

Jim couldn’t help but agree. Especial because, at some point, he was going to need to talk to himself, and Jim didn’t know if telling his younger self what had happened to him was the best course of action. 

Then again, Jim had learned in his many hours (months) of watching TV, playing games, reading books, and his girlfriend’s scripts, that any good reveal had some foreshadowing. 

Also, the idea of younger Jim maybe having a relation in the Darklands would be hilarious. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jim agreed, “Why don’t you call me ‘Gynt?’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say I'll update weekly. I also don't want to break any promises.   
> On another note, I think most of us can agree, that this is a way better chapter than the first. I'll prolly go back and rewrite the first chapter when I've finished the fic.   
> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to ask me anything or point out something I got wrong, or just to say you liked it.  
> I also understand that plot-wise, not a lot happened this chapter, but don't worry! Jims should be meeting Jims very soon.


	3. Bittersweet Meeting (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gynt may have had more than enough time to think about what he should say to himself. He also had plenty of time grow into a less awkward person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you if you've stuck around this far just considering I just up and "died" for like seven months. I don't plan on giving up on this!

“Gynt” found himself talking with Vendal and walking throughout Troll Market. It was something that the two of them did. “Gynt” was once more reminded of how rare he was in Troll Market. He had seen troll children occasional wandering around Troll Market, but he had never seen a teen-aged one. He had gotten the idea pretty quickly that it had to do with a war, a war he and his younger self would be ending over the summer.

  
Gynt heard screaming. He could feel his amulet call out for him to use it, but Gynt held off on the impulse to answer it as he charged into the Hero’s Forge.

  
Gynt’s eyes first went to the trolls running in terror, then they darted to AARRRGGHH!!! Who gave a loud battle cry before diving to the ground, right in front of a human boy.

  
It was the confusion that held Gynt back enough to take note of the balloons, along with a younger Toby. Gynt didn’t pick up on the exact words exchanged between AARRRGGHH!!! and the boy, because even thought Gynt had seen his younger (human) self before, he had never been so close and on the same level.

  
Gynt used to be so small. So thin. Gynt swallowed, and Vendal had arrived onto the scene. The older troll stood next to Gynt. Vendal was glaring at Blinky and shooting Jim a disapproving look. Gynt remembered this.

  
“Just what are you doing?” Vendal scolded, “This is the sacred place for trollhunters, not-” the older troll used the staff of living heartstone to pop one of the balloons, “-a place for these.”

  
Jim’s eyes darted off to the side, and Blinky came to his defence, even though Jim hadn’t had anything to do with what had happened.  
Gynt gave Vendal something that was a mix between a tap and light shove. “Lighten up, 16 years old is a big day for both trolls and humans.”

  
The older troll gave a very goatish glare towards Gynt. “Perhaps you feel like helping them preserve the sanctity of the Hero’s Forge, then?”  
Gynt face pulled itself into a wiry smile. “Maybe you could show them?” Gynt challenged “It’s the troll hunter’s birthday-uh-birth-ing day, it’s a time to celebrate age, I’m sure someone like you could show them a thing-or-two.”

  
Vendal’s face was shocked before it was a disappointing glare. “Funny.”

  
Gynt’s smile remained, almost like it was a challenge.

  
Vendel didn’t put up much of a fight, “Perhaps, maybe you too, could aid our trollhunter, sense you’re so familiar.”

  
Gynt glanced over to his younger self. He had wandered over to Blinky while Toby and AARRRGGHH!!! started popping balloons. Gynt felt something in his chest at the sight. He could just tell Jim everything. Just let it be open in the air and see what would happen. Gynt could tell Jim what he told Vendel, a future trollhunter accidently cast out of time. He could just play coy, only showing up when Gynt really thought he needed too.

  
But his memory of how ever event played out wasn’t perfect enough for Gynt to just “show up” when it was convenient.

  
How many days of school did he miss because of being the trollhunter? All the times he could have even gone to play practice and spent more time with Claire?

  
Jim, the younger of the two, started to squirm under Gynt’s gaze. His ears twitched in embarrassment.

  
Jim forced a smile at Gynt while using the side of his mouth to ask Blinky something, probably who Gynt was.

  
Gynt gave an equally forced smile as he wandered over to his younger self and Blinky.

  
He waved his hand in a stiff motion and paused for a rather awkward moment. Gynt was an adult, he was capable of making grown-up decisions. It’s not like he had a few weeks of padding time to figure out what he wanted to do.

  
And still hadn’t.

  
“Hi-” Both Gynt and Jim said, both stiff and forced.

  
Maybe it was seeing his younger self in person, but Gynt couldn’t help but feel as uncomfortable and nervous as he had felt when he was a teenager all over again. There was a certain amount of pain he was starting to feel, not the physical kind, but some weird mixture of both first-hand and second-hand embarrassment.

  
Gynt tried, he really did, to come up with a good hook to what he was about to explain to his younger self and try and convince him of whatever unchosen plan he had.

  
“Happy birthday,” Gynt stalled, “I have to-uh, I need to-” _think of what I want to do._ “-I’m from the future.”  
He was screaming. Not with his mouth or anything, just in his head.

  
“Oh-kaay” Jim replied. His face was scrunched up in confusion. Blinky’s was also a bit concerned.

  
Gynt bit his tongue and tried to think. “Listen, I’m-” Gynt was padding for time. Should he just tell Jim that he was him from the future? No, no he shouldn’t that wouldn’t make much sense to anyone, a human who was suddenly half troll? Who would believe that?

  
“I’m a trollhunter.”

  
Jim and Blinky exchanged a look, AARRRGGHH!!! and Toby had come over as well.

  
“Who’s this guy, Jimbo?”

  
Gynt took a deep breath in. “I’m a trollhunter from the future.” _there, i said it._

  
This unsettled Jim.

  
Toby was quick, as always, to pick up on his friend’s emotional state. “Hopefully from a not-so close future, right buddy?”  
Gynt swallowed.

  
Jim was starting to look _really_ uncomfortable. Gynt couldn’t help but empathize with his younger self.

  
“Yes.”

  
“I’m gonna die,” Jim said, panic slipping into his voice.

  
Gynt didn’t know how to respond in a way to stop his younger self from falling into death-fearing-depression. So his nudged him with his fist, and said, “Don’t worry, I’m here to stop that.”

  
It occurred to Gynt, right after he had said that, that the wording he choose, was perhaps, just _maybe_ , not the best.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, again, want to say thank you to any returning readers, I know I took my time writing this chapter, and like, it's not perfect, but I still love that you guys read it.  
> This will also hopefully be the shortest chapter. I really just wanted to give you guys something after so long of nothing.  
> I want to aim for at least a chapter once a month, fingers crossed. 
> 
> I also want to know what you guys think about the future of this story, would you be more satified with Gynt just telling Jim who he was, or would you prefer Nomura and Jim having a good ol'd talk in the Darklands and Jim thinking, "Huh, I know a guy named Gynt. weird"


	4. Bittersweet Meetings (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gynt contemplates what makes a person in a Stalkling's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I also wasn't expecting another update this soon, but I kind of just wanted to finish this little "arc" of the story.  
> If all goes according to plan, it should have it completely wrapped up by the end of the month.  
> Please enjoy!

Jim, the younger, might have been on the verge of an overly dramatic break-down. Gynt, the older, wiser, more well adjusted, didn’t know what to do. He had 21 years to learn how to calm himself down, but he was faced with the sudden realisation that he himself, was often the cause of getting worked up.

  
This just took it to a new level.

  
“You’re not going to die that soon-” Gynt tried to think of something, “It’s also my birthday!” He was word-vomiting.

  
Blinky looked a little confused, Toby and AAARRRGGH shared a look, and Jim...he was still nervous.

  
“I’m the trollhunter after you, and I uh....” Gynt was trying, it’s not his fault that he suddenly sucked at socialization. “...16, I turned 16 today, it’s-it’s a big day for trolls…”

  
Jim didn’t seem relieved, but Blinky, like he always seemed to do, saved the day, “Sixteen is when trolls learn to control their bowels!”  
Gynt couldn’t help but relax a little, “Yes, I just recently got it, so don’t worry!”

  
Gynt wondered, not for the first time, just how old he would be in troll years, or at least looked. He was really hoping Blinky would pick up where he was missing.

  
“You live a good long life!” Gynt tried to reassure his younger self.

  
Blinky nodded, “A rather long life for a human indeed,” The troll got that look on his face, the one before he was about to start rambling about something as he tried to figure it out.

  
“Why, you must have lived for at least a hundred years!” Blinky turned to Gynt, he was about to ask question before a look of doubt crossed his face.  
It was Toby, however, who quipped in, “How do we know you’re really a trollhunter?”

  
Gynt paused. He pulled out his Amulet of Daylight.

  
“What’s that?” Blinky said, pointing to the hair clip that held the amulet together.

  
“That’s uh-” Gynt didn’t know what to say, “a hairclip.” So he went with the truth.

  
“How do we know that you didn’t just make a fake to trick us, huh?” Toby was pressing “X” and doubting Gynt for everything he was worth.

  
“I-” _broke it,_ “-it was broken, uh I guess under you, and uh...someone fixed it?” Gynt’s eyes darted around the faces of his friends. Then around the Heroes’ Forge. No one was here, so it couldn’t hurt,

  
“It works just fine,” Gynt affirmed, “For the do-” he bit his tongue. “-glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command.” It had been a spell, one that could not have last long enough, sense the familiar blue light of of Daylight had surrounded him. But here it was, and Gynt closed his eyes. It was comforting, in a way. Daylight was never as “aggressive” as Eclipse could be. “See?”

  
Jim’s eyes went a little wide. And he summoned his version of Daylight.

  
Gynt felt that urge he sometimes got that in a way, made him worried, but never in the moment it happened. It was that want to play, something he as an adult wasn’t sure was normal.

  
“Summon your sword,” Gynt wouldn’t say he “command” but he wasn’t asking.

  
Jim did so, and Gynt summoned it.

  
Out of Jim’s hand as a wisp of smoke and into Gynt’s.

  
He was honestly a bit surprised, not as surprised as the others in attendance. Gynt banished the sword from his hand, and sent Daylight back into the amulet.

  
“You can do that?” Jim asked, looking at his sword before taking off his armor as well. “Draal can’t even hold the sword when I give it to him.”  
Gynt might have had a smug-ish smile on his face if it wasn’t for the thought of Angor Rot also being able to use Daylight. There was a difference from being the same person and stealing that person’s powers, of course.

  
Blinky looked like he was about to ask a million questions before Toby cut in, grabbing Jim by the arm and pulling him, “I’ve got another surprise for you Jim-” Toby shot an apologetic look to Blinky and AAARRRGGHH, and an untrusting one to Gynt. “-sorry.” Before both him and Jim left trollmarket.  
Gynt crossed his arms in confidence. This wasn’t a total loss. He smiled a bit fondly as he watched them leave, knowing what Toby was going to surprise his younger self with. But his smile turned into a bit of a frown. Gynt was forgetting something, and he couldn’t remember what.

 

* * *

 

Gynt had spent what felt like a good few hours with Blinky and AAARRRGGHH, answering some questions. For the most part, Gynt was honest and open, only really struggling when Blinky and AAARRRGGHH both would switch in and out of trollish. It was a little known fact to Gynt until after he had started picking up the language, but AAARRRGGHH was actually rather well-spoken.

  
“Just how old are you? Humans don’t live very long, maybe to a hundred, did the amulet give master Jim extended youth? I suppose it does help and keep some trollhunters more spyre into their later years, but master Jim is just a human.”

  
And he will stay that way, if I can help it.

  
“I can’t just tell you everything, Blinky,” Gynt replied, “I-uh, I don’t want to mess up the timeline to bad and not be born-” Gynt kicked himself.  
“I thought today was your 16th birthing day?”

  
Gynt snorted, not in the something was funny kind of snort, but in the:  _Oh shit, I’m in trouble,_  kind of snort. “It’s uh-It’s figure of speech!” Gynt stuttered, “For time travel, never know what you might ruin!” He laughed a bit nervously.

  
“I guess I am getting a little out of touch with what the younger troll are saying…” Blinky excepted.

  
Gynt breathed a sigh of relief.

  
Gynt heard screaming again. Eclipse called to him, ready to justify Gynt’s nerves. A young voice, human, bolted into Blinky’s study. Gynt could feel his hands curling as if he was holding his sword. But he stopped. It was just his younger self.

  
“Blinky you’ve got to save me!” Jim cried, “I was attacked by a troll the size of a jetliner!”

  
_How could it survive in sunlight?_

  
“How could it survive in sunlight? Sunlight!”

  
“It’s a Stalkling,” Gynt answered before really thinking about it.

  
Jim’s gaze was wild, importing for more information.

  
“A Stalkling?!” Blinky shut the book he was reading before going to a shelf and pulling out another book, flipping through the pages.

  
“A stalkling? What’s a stalkling?”

  
“Nasty,” AAARRRGGHH answered.

  
Blinky showed Jim a picture.

  
“That’s not nearly as terrifying as the thing that attacked me!” Jim reasoned.

  
Gynt hadn’t forgotten about the stalkling, no, he had just forgotten that it had happened today.

  
“So I just can’t ever be alone?”

  
Jim’s voice cut Gynt from his thoughts, “They can be killed,” Gynt had said it before he really even thought about it.

  
Blinky protested, “But, Master Gynt, It’s never been done before!”

  
Gynt nodded, “Maybe not in your past, but in mine? Yeah.”

  
All eyes were on him. It’s not something he wasn’t used too. People looked to him as a trollhunter all the time. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH had little reason to doubt Gynt, so it wasn’t as if they were searching for lies in Gynt’s every movement.

  
“I-uh,” Gynt had done pretty well so far in not freezing up, but how much was he supposed to tell his younger self? Every guide about time travel was a cautionary tale at best, and Gynt was stuck here unless he convinced the amulet otherwise. “Did you know that lighting is hotter than the sun?” If Claire was with him, she’d correct him, “the surface of the sun.” But she wasn’t here.

  
Maybe small details like that didn’t matter, but the somber thought certainly over took Gynt’s anxiety

  
His ears twitched. They were still looking at him.

  
Gynt smiled, someone might have called it devilish-if only because it was hiding something they couldn’t see- “I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Jim.” Gynt placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder. _Did I really used to be that small?_ “Just be careful until you’re ready.”

 

* * *

 

Gynt couldn’t help but notice just how quickly he had gone back to stalking his younger self. This was a bit different, of course. Gynt was warding off the stalkling and keep himself underground in the sewers.

  
Gynt could sneak around, but wearing either Eclipse or Daylight was just loud. So, he was stuck in the sewers, hoping that Bular or a stray Changeling wasn’t going to see him.

  
Jim shouldn’t be attacked by the Stalkilng until after the sun had set, but Gynt was prepared for the possibility that even the smallest bits that he had already changed could have affected the timeline he knew.

  
But it would really suck if he ran into Bular. Gynt had killed Gummar in a fair(ish) fight, but apart of the reason he had won against Bular was because of the sun’s assistance. Gynt wasn’t really about to start doubting his self worth. He was stronger now than he was then by a large amount.  
He still didn’t want to fight Bular.

 

* * *

 

Gynt watched from the shadows as Jim chased after Claire’s family. He watched Jim flinch at the distant sound of the Stalkling. For a second, Gynt felt his amulet calling out to him. It wasn’t a super new feeling, it happened whenever Gynt felt any surge of negative emotions. What bothered Gynt was that it wasn’t the feeling of Eclipse that had called out to him, it was Daylight.

  
Gynt narrowed his eyes in curiosity as he looked at a rather fearful Jim who was trying to call for someone. Gynt was hopeful that Jim and himself counted as different people to a stalkling, as they were the same person, with the same amulet. Gynt wondered if he could summon Jim’s version of the amulet to himself and vise-versa.

  
Gynt could test this all later, preferably before Jim took off into the night by himself.

  
Gynt popped up next to Jim, earning a cry-out of fear.

  
Gynt gave his wryly smile. “Cutting it close with that Stalkling, eh?”

  
Jim was relieved before he was annoyed. “Were you just hiding out in the bushes-” Jim covered his nose, “-or in the trash?”

  
Gynt nodded, “The Sewers, actually, it’s how some trolls get around during daylight hours.” Gynt might have a better sense of smell as a half-troll than he did as a human, but his sense of what were good and bad smells had changed a little.

  
The Stalkling rawred in the distance again. Gynt shuttered, as a drop of rain landed on his nose, followed by a tiny rumble of thunder.  
“We should probably get out of the rain,” Gynt suggested.

 

“I think you could use a shower, did you take a bath down there?” Jim retorted.

  
Gynt shrugged as he pulled up his hood to hide his face better as Jim and he started walking.

  
“Jim,” Gynt said, “do you think you’re happy?”

  
Jim looked at Gynt in strange manner. “I’m terrified right now, I have a monster chasing me down.”

  
Gynt looked forward and away from Jim. His younger self mirrored the action.

  
“Not-uh-not really what I meant there, but I understand.” Gynt sighed, trying to think of something else. “Sense I am here, there are two trollhunters for now.”

  
Jim nodded, “Yeah, I guess there is.”

  
“We could split the workload, you know.”

  
Jim looked back over to Gynt, but Gynt was still looking forward. His brow had knitted itself into a tightly folded collection of stone skin.  
“It won’t be perfect, but maybe you wouldn’t miss as much of your play-practices or school.”

  
Gynt couldn’t clearly see Jim’s expression out of the corner of his eye. “It’s just an idea.” Gynt defended in lieu of a response.

  
It was a moment before Jim said anything, “What would you do when the sun’s out?”

  
Gynt looked over to Jim. “Trollhunters have been handling the sunlight and the Gumm-Gumms for centuries, sunlight or not. I have my ways.”  
The Stalkling cried out again. Gynt felt the pull of both Daylight and Eclipse.

  
The Stalkling wouldn’t attack them, right? They might technically be the same person, but, they didn’t really look alike, and Gynt certainly smelled different. They were two people at the end of the day, right? The Stalkling would have some latent magic that would relieve that Gynt and Jim were the same person, if just at different times?

  
Gynt glanced over to Jim as the Stalkling cried into the night again. Gynt could was “listening” to both of the amulets, was Jim too?  
“Maybe we sure hurry up?” Gynt suggested.

  
There was a bit of a wave of fear, not the kind of alert anxiety that Gynt was used too. But it certainly made the calls of Daylight seem a little louder.  
“Ride your bike to trollmarket, I’ll keep up.”

  
Jim seemed a bit unsure. Gynt was unsure. He felt unsure in a way he hadn’t for a while.

  
“It’s probably nothi-”

  
And then Jim was just plucked up with a scream.

  
“Oh,” Gynt said. “Oh _shit_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you have already in the past left kudos or reviews, they all really mean a lot!  
> I want to know how okay you all are with me skipping episodes from time to time. I plan on leaving events that do not change or at least, don't change very much, out of the story for the most part. Unless, for some reason, you are all really attached to that idea.


	5. Bittersweet Meetings (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an emotional night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for returning once again! This chapter will finish off the "Bittersweet Meetings" lil' arc.

Gynt hesitated for only a moment. He wished, not the first time, that he could have gotten wings like Strickler. He took off running after, but there was only so much he could do on the ground.

  
“Jim!” Gynt cried out, climbing up a street lamp. He threw himself off of it, trying to jump up and reach Jim.   
“Gynt!”

  
Gynt fell inches short while the Stalkling only climbed higher into the air. At least Jim had the common sense to answer the call of his amulet, and history might repeat itself.

  
But it also might not.

  
If AAARRRGGHH was here, he could throw Gynt at the Stalkling, and Gynt could at least get Jim out of its talons.

  
Gynt couldn’t do much of anything outside of running through the streets. Running and watching.

  
_Use the lightning!_

  
Gynt couldn’t do much outside of biting his tongue and gritting his teeth. And if he was being honest, it kind of sucked. Gynt pushed back any guilt he had at the situation, he couldn’t have been sure to begin with that the Stalkling wasn’t going to attack. There was more of a chance that this particular Stalkling was an outlier.

  
“Jim!” Gynt called out, mostly just to feel like he was doing something. Jim was to high up to even hear Gynt.

  
There was a bright flash across the sky, and Gynt felt his hair stand on end while his stone skin prickled.

  
It was foggy up there, but Gynt could still see two figures falling.

  
A sense of mixed satisfaction and pride made Gynt smile as he tried to line himself up with the smaller of the figures.

  
Gynt leapt up into the air, letting the built up energy transfer more to him as his knees and ankles burned at hitting the pavement. He didn’t know how AAARRRGGHH did it all the time.

  
Jim was dazed, and more than a little twitchy from the fall, but the armor had taken the brunt of the lightning strike.   
“Good job, Jim.”

  
Jim gave a weak smile, one that was interrupted by another miss-fire of neurons.

  
_Maybe Jim wasn’t as okay as I was._

  
“Let's get you to Trollmarket,” Gynt said as Jim’s eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

Blinky was staring with all six of his eyes as Gynt more or less politely shoved a barely aware Jim into his care.

  
“What happened?” Was a very reasonable question for Blinky to ask.

  
“He was struck by Lightning.”

  
Blinky did was his name suggested if a little more in confusion and shock than what Gynt had expected. Gynt gave a forced smile. “He got the Stalkling, though!”

  
Blinky set Jim down onto a table. “He got the Stalkling?” He said it almost like he didn’t believe Gynt.   
Gynt nodded, and Blinky smiled.

  
Gynt might have been proud of his younger self, but Blinky’s expression surpassed any amount of pride Gynt could have mustered.

  
“He felled a Stalkling! Master Gynt, a Stalkling!”

  
Gynt smiled, a more natural, warm and gentle one. “Yeah, he did.” Blinky might not be talking to Jim about Jim. But he was still talking to Gynt about himself. It was _validating,_  even after all this time.

  
Blinky went from one side of his study to the next, gathering materials and asking Gynt as many questions as he could about Jim’s battle.   
“Blinky,” Gynt asked, “I was with Jim when the Stalkling attacked him, like, I was right beside him.”

  
This made Blinky pause, “That is unusual.” the older troll put a hand on his chin and looked back over to one of the many book cases. It’s most unusual.”

  
Gynt nodded, “I’ve never known a Stalkling to do that.” Gynt has experience with Stalklings, his time in the Darklands showed him more than enough of that. Even hiding from Gunmar’s men had been close enough to ward them off. He had also been at confronted by the very same Stalkling as he was test-driving a vespa and Steve was there. Maybe it was a bit more complicated than that.

  
“Do you think your displacement in time could have caused it to act so strangely?”

  
_Maybe, but it’s not like the Stalkling ever went after me._

  
“I’m not ruling it out.” Gynt replied.

  
He looked down at Jim, the kid was starting to stir again, and Gynt had a feeling that the kid was going to be alright.

  
“I wish there was someone who knew more about time-travel,” Gynt lamented, “You wouldn’t happen to know anyone?”

  
Blinky shook his head, he was thinking on, or at least looked like he was. “Have you talked to Vendel about it?”

  
Gynt nodded.

  
“If I come across anything in my readings, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

  
Gynt smiled, “I appreciated, Blinky.”

  
Gynt dismissed himself from the room, having an idea of what was going to happen later. Gynt didn’t need to see the vespa parts again to know how much the present meant to him, even years later, long after the scooter’s death.

  
Gynt was, however, gifted with the thought that there was someone who did know something about time-travel.   
Some one very, very unfortunate.

* * *

 

Gynt wandered over to the soothsayer. It was one of those things that New Troll Market had yet to acquire. Gynt was going to ask whoever helped design it if they could make it a little less creepy when they finally got around to it.

  
Gynt slowly put his hand into the device, as it clamped down onto his arm Gynt closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.   
When he opened them, he was surrounded by the foggy and dark version of the Hero’s Forge.

  
A few of the lights came out, floating around Gynt, sizing him up.

  
_“He smells like an Impure.”_

  
_“He has no clan.”_

  
_“Why would the amulet choose this?”_

  
Gynt rolled his eyes. _Judgy Bastards._

  
“I come seeking guidance, as every trollhunter before.” Gynt was formal. “I am out of my time, and I come hoping that one f you may help me.”

Gynt’s eyes went over to the statue of Unkar. His eyes to darted around rather quickly, wondering if Deya was also kept here. He had never spoken to her before, but maybe she would now?

  
The past trollhunters muttered and discussed amongst themselves. Gynt was used to seeing Kanjigar materializing more than the others. Seeing a different troll was just a bit of a surprise, even though Gynt wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

  
“Unkar?” Gynt asked.

  
The figure nodded, “ _Yes,"_ Unkar leaned forward, _"so you’re displaced from your time?”_ It was a lot less formal that what Gynt had been used to hearing, but maybe Unkar didn’t feel quite the need to keep up appearances?

  
 _“How might have the Impure done that?”_ One of the voices asked.

  
Gynt snarled, “I’m  _not_  a changeling.”

  
There were a few disbelieving huffs.

  
 _“You are not the human Trollhunter,”_ Kanjigar voice said, before he appeared by Unkar’s side.

  
Gynt shook his head, “Not anymore, but I am still James Lake Jr.” There was satisfaction in saying his own name after so long. It was like a craving Gynt didn’t know he had _._

  
_“How?”_

  
“I met the wizard Merlin, I had to give something up in order to defeat Gunmar.”

  
One of the balls of light hovered next to Gynt’s heart. _“What is it that you gave up? Angor Rot himself made such a deal.”_

  
Gynt grit his teeth. “I didn’t have a choice-” He bit out the response before settling down. “I gave up half of my humanity to become half-troll, half-human.”

  
_“Sounds like an Impure who is their own familiar.”_

  
Gynt closed his eyes. He was more rational than someone who snarled and growled at every bit of goading he got.

  
“I am here to seek guidance, I am misplaced in time.”

  
Unkar stepped forward, and Gynt smiled _._

  
_“Have you used Deya’s Grace?”_

  
Gynt nodded, “I am, is she here as well?” He had never really seen her before, even after he had come back from the Darklands.

  
Kanjigar shook his head, “Deya gave her life and soul to entrap Angor Rot many years ago.”

  
Gynt flinched. The lady-troll was legendary, and it was Angor that had gotten her? “That’s unfortunate,” It came out a little more calous than Gynt would have liked, but he was frustrated, “but are any of you familiar with the stone and how it works?”

  
Unkar nodded again, “I am, young trollhunter, a few others as well, but we can all tell you the same thing.” Unkar looked away before looking back, “it will lead you to your death.”

  
Gynt narrowed his eyes, “But can I go back to my time?” Gynt clenched his fists. He needed to see his family again, his friends, Claire.  
Unkar didn’t answer.

  
Gynt could match his anger to times in the past when he had lost people he cared about. Yet it didn’t even compare. His fear was being acted on. The reality of his nightmare being real. He wanted to deny this possibility for as long as he could.

  
He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch something.

  
Gynt grit his teeth. He blinked, and he was back into the real Hero’s forge.

  
Eclipse was nudging at Gynt, wondering why it’s trollhunter hadn’t started using it.

  
Gynt pelted the amulet at the wall. He didn’t care if the damned thing broke. Gynt screamed before storming out.

* * *

 

Gynt went back to his camp behind his mother’s house. He was curled up in the trees. He had his face buried into his knees. How could this happen? Gynt’s mind was racing. His chest ached. He wanted to cry out again. This sucked. This all sucked. What was he supposed to do?

  
Had Gynt murdered everyone in the time he came from? Was he just left here to rot? What was he supposed to do? Was there anypoint in even looking after Jim? What was half of his humanity for his loved ones? He never should have gone looking for that stupid box. What was sunlight compared to Claire?

  
Gynt knocked the back of his head against the tree a few times. It wasn’t like it had hurt, but the way it pushed his horns forward made his ears ring. Gynt was angry, he was frustrated. He was crying. He rolled himself off the tree branch and onto the ground. It’s not like he was taking any damage, it’s not like it hurt him. If anything, it was like when Toby would punch his arm.

  
Gynt let out one of those groan-whines. He knew he looked pathic. He looked down right depressing. He was the Trollhunter! Slayer of Bulur, Angor Rot and Gunmar!

  
Slayer of his loved ones.

  
Gynt shouted into the ground. It was a muffled sound, and somehow that made him feel worse. Gynt lifted his head. His amulet was sitting in front of him. The hair clip was still there. Gynt was going to start crying all over again.

  
Gynt might have tossed it at a wall earlier, hoping to never see it again, but now, he was holding it closely to his chest. It was more or less all he had left of his timeline.

  
It might have sucked before, but now it was just depressing.

* * *

 

When Jim woke up, Blinky was staring over him, “Master Jim, it’s most joyous that you have awoken!”

  
Jim gave a small smile.

  
Blinky grabbed Jim’s arm and took him towards the Hero’s Forge. “Where’s Gynt?” Jim asked, “I thought he was with me.”

  
Blinky shrugged, “He wandered off in search of answers, perhaps he and I should spend a day or two going through Dictatious’s books.” Blinky didn’t go much father with that thought before leading Jim into the Hero’s Forge for perhaps the best present he could have gotten.

  
It was all well and fine until Jim was suddenly wacked by a very familiar object. It landed in his hands, but Jim couldn’t not notice that the amulet was red.

  
“Uh-Blinky-” Jim held up the amulet, and “-It’s red?”

  
Jim reached for his own amulet, it was still blue. Side by side, the symbols where different.

  
For the Doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is mine to Command.

  
Jim showed both amulets to Blinky right before the amulet turned into red-blue smoke and vanished.

  
“Perhaps there is more to our new friend,” Blinky replied.

  
Jim frowned, “Yeah, I guess there is.”

* * *

 

Jim left trollmarket for home. It was late, and maybe that was why he couldn’t help but feel more and more sad. Maybe it was because his mom wasn’t home, and it would just be Draal in the basement. It wasn’t Jim’s worst birthday. But the closer he got to home, the more he felt like crying. It was weird, just bizzare swirl of emotions in his chest.

  
Jim put his hand over his heart, it hurt. It wasn’t any physical pain, he’d gotten more than enough of that lately. This was something different.  
Jim didn’t end up crying, and the strange emotions never got so bad that he was struggling to stand or anything.

  
In a way, it was kind of like that lack of motivation feeling he would get from time to time. The one that he sometimes had when he woke up and struggled to will himself out of bed.

  
There was something of a muffled cry coming from outside of his room. Jim was about to curl up into his bed. He really wanted this day to be over with at this point.

  
But then the cry sounded again.

  
It wasn’t a femmine one, and the only two “men” more a good distance was himself and Toby. Jim caught himself, there was also Draal. It seemed a little to high-pitched for the troll, but Jim wasn’t willing to rule anything out.

  
Jim held the amulet, ready to call on it. He crept down the stairs, but he didn’t see Draal. Jim leaped down the stairs, ready to search for Draal, only to find a hole in the wall of his basement.

  
Draal was at the very end of what Jim was willing to bet the troll was digging.

  
“Draal?” Jim called, “Why is there a hole in my basement?”

  
The blue troll turned around. Jim would best describe Draal’s expression to a dog after doing something it shouldn’t have done. “It’s just to the sewers.”

  
Jim threw his hands in the air, “C’mon man!”

  
There was that muffled cry again. Jim looked up the stairs before back to Draal, “Did you hear that?”

  
The troll shook his head, “Hear what?”

  
Jim shook his head, “Listen, we’ll talk about this-” Jim moved his hand and gestured to circumference of the hole- “later.” then he dashed up the stairs to where he thought he heard the noise from.

  
It took Jim maybe five minutes to be sure that it wasn’t coming from his own house.

  
He crept into his backyard. There was a mix between a whine and something like a groan. Whoever the sound came from, it sounded like they had gurgled rocks before. Considering most troll’s diets, Jim was will to except that idea.

  
In the woods behind his house, Jim stumbled across Gynt.

  
Jim looked from side to side, trying to figure out if anyone else was nearby. It seemed like it was Jim and Gynt though.   
“Uh-” Jim gave a nervous cough, “G-Gynt?”

  
Gynt rolled over, and he looked up at Jim.

  
“Are you alright?” Jim asked, his eyes darted around. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing in this kind of situation.   
“No, not really, thanks.”

  
Gynt turned back around.

  
“What are you doing outside of my house?” Jim tugged at his shirt color.

  
Gynt groaned. “I don’t really have an actual dwelling in Trollmarket, so I figured I’d just...hang around...here.” Gynt groaned, he waved a hand in the air to further his point. “There’s more to it than that.” The troll didn’t explain any further than that, a little to Jim’s frustration.

  
“So, better question,” Jim started, “do you like-want to, I don’t know talk about it?”

  
Gynt didn’t say anything for a second.

  
“No.”

  
Jim sighed. “Do you want some socks or something?”

  
A bit of a stranged laugh came out of Gynt. “I-” the troll choked up a little, “-I don’t eat those.”

  
“Do you at least want to come inside or something?” Jim had more or less said it. “Maybe you and Draal could room in the basement together or something?” Because having one troll in his basement for his mother to find wasn’t bad enough.

  
Gynt turned back over to Jim. They both watched each other’s eyes, and for a second, Jim almost thought he was looking in a mirror, and feeling what Gynt was feeling. Then, he blinked.

  
Gynt’s gaze went towards the house, and the troll contemplated it. Or at least that was what Jim thought the other trollhunter was doing.   
Jim had been a walking mix of different feelings for Gynt in the day he had known the troll. Meeting him this morning had been a disaster alone. Jim didn’t think he would ever look at Gynt and not think “I’m going to die.”

  
Then, he had come running to Blinky for help, only to have Gynt offer the advice that would save Jim against the stalkling, even if at the time, it hadn’t seemed like anything more than just a random fact.

  
After that, Gynt showed up again, and Jim couldn’t have been happier to see another person. Gynt might have only delayed the Stalkling, but the tiny bit of information the troll had provided earlier might have just saved Jim’s life.

  
And now Jim was standing next to Gynt, as the troll lied on the ground, emotional distraught for some reason or another.

  
“Thank you,” Jim said.

  
Gynt looked a bit confused.

  
Jim coughed to clear his throat, even though there was nothing in it. “For telling me about the lightning.”

  
Gynt nodded. He shifted himself so he was at least sitting. “I knew you would be fine.”

  
Jim question what Gynt meant by that for a few more seconds than he would like to admit before remembering that Gynt was from the future.   
Gynt rose to his feet. “I know that-” Gynt cut himself off. “I think every trollhunter, from the moment they are chosen, wishes that they could have had more time.”

  
Jim, now having to look up at Gynt nodded, “Yeah, me too.” He shifted the amulet of Daylight in his hands, running his thumb over the gears. “I wish it had never chosen me.”

  
Gynt didn’t reply. He just looked off towards Jim’s house.

  
“What am I like? Or, I guess, what was I like?”

  
Gynt looked back to Jim, “Do you really want to know?”

  
Jim’s muscles tensed a little. “I-I don’t know.”

  
“You were there for the people of Trollmarket when they needed help, you were there for the peo-humans who needed help, and you were there for the changelings who asked for your help. People looked up to you, Jim.”

  
Jim’s brow folded as he clutched the amulet a little tighter into his grip. “I don’t feel like that person,” Jim replied. “I just feel…” Jim trailed off.   
“Scared?” Gynt filled in. “I know the feeling, trust me.”

  
“I’m terrified.”

  
“I am too. I’ve been the Trollhunter for years, and I still get scared.”

  
“It’s the first rule, after all,” Jim added with a bit of a cruel laugh.

  
Gynt nodded, “Who would have thought that carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders would be hard?”

  
Jim smiled a bit. “Yeah, it sure is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always.   
> When I was plotting this fic out i realized that it's likely going to be a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be? That said, I have no idea how long this story will be. But i think pretty soon cannon is going to get shot out a window?   
> One more thing, would you like more time between chapter? I usually publish a chapter after I've written about half of the next chapter, but a very large part of me wants to spend more time editing chapters? I'm certain some of you've noticed.  
> I guess I'm just worried I'll stay focused on one chapter for to long and not update for seven months because, "I dont liek ittttt"TM.


	6. Young Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to anything, no matter how familiar, can be a little hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, returning or otherwise!

Gynt did indeed, end up living in his mother’s basement. It wasn’t something Gynt had thought was going to happen anytime soon. But now he and Draal had joined the “Look After Barbara and Show Jim Cool Sword Stuff” club. 

Gynt didn’t know if he should be surprised by the fact that Draal was cold him. Draal and Jim still hadn’t fully “warmed” up to each other. It was certainly getting there, but it wasn’t what Gynt had left it at. It left a very bitter taste in his mouth. 

Either way, re-meeting Draal had gone about as well as Gynt should have expected. 

Jim, after a rather embarrassing heart-to-heart talk with his older counterpart, had introduced Draal and Gynt to each other.  

“You smell of an Impure.”

Gynt blinked. “So I’ve been told.” He wondered if this was going to be a reoccurring thing. 

Draal glared at Gynt, then back over to Jim. “I do not trust him.” 

Gynt held up both of his hands in a sign of submission, “I’m not looking for a fight, or anything.” He looked over to Jim, “I just want to look after and help Jim too.”

Draal looked at both of Gynt’s hands. He looked back and forth between the five fingered and the four fingered hand. Draal really looked at Gynt’s nose. 

“What tribe  _ do _ you belong?”

Gynt gulped. He had asked Merlin this question, all he had gotten from the wizard was “Yes.”

“I’m very, very mixed.” 

Jim seemed to accept the answer with no problem, Draal didn’t seem satisfied at all. Or maybe Jim was just tired enough, or thought that the amulet wouldn’t choose anyone ill-fit to have it. 

And so, Gynt now lived in his mother’s basement with an old friend who didn’t know Gynt the way Gynt knew him. Although, to be fair, Draal hadn’t ever re-met a half-troll version of Jim. 

_ I’m going to keep it that way _

Gynt didn’t know if he expected their first night to be easy. Draal was weary of Gynt, who was, at best, just a Trollhunter well versed in the brutality of fighting like a troll, the algelity in dodging like a human, and the cleverness of knowing your opponent like a changeling. 

One of the people he had to thank for that was glaring at Gynt from across the small basement. 

“I guess we’re rooming together!” Gynt’s voice was forced, but his intentions weren’t anything to bother hiding. 

 

* * *

 

Gynt watched as Draal taught Jim proper swordsmanship. It was heartwarming to see, but otherwise boring to watch. 

Draal had no problem glaring at Gynt, along with a mix of passive aggressive remarks that might have had to do with Gynt’s linage. It’s not that Gynt could refute any of them without giving himself away, and at this point, Gynt didn’t even know if Jim and the others would believe him for telling the truth. 

Going back in time was already a stretch, but being the Merlin transformed Half-troll five years in the future, that just didn’t seem possible. Gynt himself didn’t always believe it. Gynt’s internal musings were neither here nor there. Especial after Draal’s,

“Are you going to sit around and watch? Perhaps you could show our Trollhunter something?”

Gynt shrugged, he might as well join in. 

Gynt bit out, “for the glory of Merlin, Daylight it mine to command.” 

Draal’s eyes were wider than usual, and his mouth was open just for a few seconds before he recomposed himself.

Gynt smiled, “What, had to see it to believe it?” It was cocky, Gynt was well aware of how arrogant it sounded. That didn’t stop him from saying it. 

“Alright Jim, I want you to try and hit me.” 

It was a smooth-ish movement every time Jim went in for an attack, and a clean dodge from Gynt. 

“I’m going to dodge every attack you’ve got,” Gynt started, “So you either need to strike faster, or-” Gynt moved behind Jim and landed a blow right where his neck started- “Know where your opponent is going, so you and hit them there.”

Jim’s muscles seized at the blow, but he didn’t fall over. Jim turned to face Gynt while rubbing away the pain. 

“How am I supposed to to that?”

Gynt was about to speak when Draal cut him off, “You not only smell like an Impure, but you move like one too.”

Gynt narrowed his eyes, “I’m not a changeling.” Daylight retreated back into Gynt’s version of the amulet. “Does it matter how I fight?”

Draal huffed. 

Gynt sighed. “Get a gaggle tack if you really don’t believe me, but I didn’t come here to fight my f-compatretes.”  _ I didn’t come here intentionally at all. _

Jim eyed both of them. Waiting for something else to be said. But Gynt didn’t really put up much of a defense against Draal’s interrogation pertaining to where Gynt came from, and Draal might have pushed Gynt, but the troll didn’t start anything just for the sake of a rise out of Gynt.

Either way, Gynt tried to teach Jim something or other that might help the younger him out along the way. Gynt didn’t really bother with showing Jim proper form, not when he had Blinky and Draal to do it for him. Gynt wasn’t to much of a fair sparring partner, he held back, but didn’t fight fairly.

 

* * *

 

Gynt knew, eventually, he would get used to living back at home, and Draal having both arms and being, well, alive. Maybe Draal would get used to Gynt. That would be nice. 

Both Jim and Draal had caught Gynt staring at Draal, of which Gynt had so far only barely managed to shrug off. They were going to figure something out sooner than later, Gynt wasn’t coy enough with himself to think that Draal and Jim accepted any of his answers. They knew they were half-assed and that he was hiding something, they were smart enough to figure it out. 

Gynt, perhaps against his better judgement, helped Draal finish his hole to the sewers. It certainly made getting around easier. Therefore, Gynt went back to spending time in Trollmarket. 

Gynt was currently, helping Bagdwella with her gnome problem. When he had first started his acting as a trollhunter, Gynt had hated dealing with Gnomes. It was annoying and frustrating on a good day. 

That was then, and this is now. 

Now, it was just something simple Gynt almost found relaxing. 

One of those gnomes threw something onto Gynt’s head. Almost relaxing. 

He bagged that gnome before it could cause him anymore trouble.

Bagwella thanked him, going so far as to offer him a sock that Gynt ever so politely declined. Gynt did ask if Bagdwella if she had any human money. 

She didn’t have anything other than change. Gynt still took it, figuring it was better than nothing. 

It might have taken Gynt some time to relearn how to cook for himself, and by extension, other trolls, but he had figured it out. Apart of Gynt also felt the need to compensate for suddenly living in Jim’s basement. He could at least make Jim something to eat. Maybe even trying to get Draal to _not_ hate him would be steller. 

Gynt had heard horror stories online about bad roommates, and he had always thought that those where something he was never going to have to deal with. 

But now he was. How was he supposed to deal with that? Gynt was still looking around for something both Draal and him could enjoy. The dietary needs of Trolls varied, Gynt perhaps having the strangest. Although, Strickler’s and his did line up some. 

It might have grossed his mom out more than a few times to watch as her husband and son inhaled raw meat season with wood and metal. It had certainly unnerved Claire’s parents. 

Gynt did wonder if maybe paying Strickler a visit was a horrible idea. In Unkar’s version of alternate events, Strickler had been more than willing to help Jim out, maybe with Gynt’s future-sight, he stood an even better chance of gaining the Changeling’s trust early. 

Something seemed to rise in Gynt’s chest at the thought. He might even have to be honest with Strickler about it. And wouldn’t that be nice? Being called, “Young Atlas” again seemed to just light something up inside Gynt’s chest. It might not be his real name, but it was still the name his stepfather had given him. 

Strickler had lost his place in Gynt’s heart as his main father-figure. That was never going to change, Blinky would hold onto that spot until either he or Gynt died.  

Gynt didn’t hate Stricklander, their relationship was strained from time to time, but they didn’t hate each other. The thought of Strickler used to fill Gynt with a kind of rage he couldn’t begin to describe. That was then, and this is now.

Gynt was feeling confident, elited even. Maybe living with Draal and Jim was what Gynt needed. Something to keep him for focused on what was going on in the now instead of what would or would not be going on in the future. A part of him wondered if he should try to pick up the bass guitar again. He could write a song to Claire about how sorry he was when he got back. 

Gynt was smart, he was going to figure out how to get back to his time. Krel and Aja should be able to help him out. He just had to wait. Gynt wondered if he could just jump into space. 

“Oh, hey Gynt!” Jim called.

Gynt smiled and waved back. Then he stopped. 

“Give me a tattoo of a broken heart.” Jim said to a troll Gynt had come to know as Boggerest. “With a crack in the middle, and make it weep!”

Gynt stared for about a second. Walked over and held up a hand for Boggerest to stop. “What’cha doing there, Jim?” Jim high fived Gynt’s outreached hand.  

“Perfect timing, Gynt!” Jim’s eyes lit up. “We should get tatts!”

Gynt looked at his arms. “I’m all good, thanks.” Gynt was feeling elited, but not enough to put himself through that again. 

“I’m sorry, Boggerest, but Jim won’t be getting a carving today-”

“Master Jim, cease this madness!”

“Jim!”

Gynt turned his head over to see Blinky, Toby, and AAARRRGGHH. 

Gynt looked back over to Jim with a raised brow, then back to the three. “Is there a problem?” 

Jim responded before Blinky could get a word in. “C’mon guys, we should all get tatts!”

Gynt blinked, and looked down at the glowing rock Jim was wearing as a necklace. 

Gynt stared down at it. His memories of this day were foggy at best. Five plus years of time passing hadn’t really changed that fact. Gynt did, however, remember two things about this day clearly. 

“Jim, can I borrow that?” Gynt pointed to the grit-shaka. 

Jim gave a smile, it was cocky and confident, he laughed, “Cool, right?” Jim paused a little, “I mean, Crispy.”

Gynt kept his expression neutral, maybe a bit imploring. 

Blinky replied to Jim before Gynt could try and trick Jim out of it. “I was thinking more along the lines of “unholy” and “Disturbing.””

Jim’s expression changed. His smile got a little smaller and his eyes lost some of their excitement. They didn’t lose their arrogance. 

“Dangerous!” AAARRRGGHH added. 

“Master Jim, that is a Gumm-Gumm totem, reason enough to be wary of it.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed and he raised a brow. 

“But the fact the you are a human makes its effect unpredictable!”

Gynt was feeling guilty even if Jim wasn’t. Stricklander may be Gynt’s stepfather, and James Lake Sr. may be his biological father, but Blinky was Gynt’s father figure, or he would be. 

Toby added in his thoughts, “And that necklace is  _ not _ a good look for you!” 

Gynt didn’t really wait any longer, and he reached out for the totem. Jim was a lot faster than he had been from there sparring matches, and very easily weaved out of the way. 

“If you want the grit-shaka, you’re going to have to take it from me.”

“Come on, Jimbo,” Toby pleaded, “We don’t have to go there.”

Gynt couldn’t help agree. Jim might just be a little faster, but the half-troll had killed Gunmar, Jim didn’t even have a fourth of that training. 

Jim summoned Daylight with a bit more “power poses” than what Gynt thought was needed. 

“Or maybe we do,” Toby muttered. 

Jim took off running, chanting, “That’s right, uh-huh, I just went there!”

AAARRRGGHH shoved Toby and Blinky out of the way, a growling building in his throat. 

“Be gentle with him,” Toby requested. Gynt and AAARRRGGHH went after a Jim who might have been having to much fun. 

Although, Gynt would be lying if he thought that chasing Jim around like this wasn’t kind of fun. AAARRRGGHH had reached out to grab Jim, but he jumped onto AAARRRGGHH’s head. Gynt had followed, and the two trollhunters spent a small amount of the chase using the troll as a jungle gym. AAARRRGGHH might not have been amused, but Gynt was smiling. 

Even if it had become about not letting Jim find Bular. Gynt was having fun trying to catch a Jim who wasn’t afraid of taking a jump that if he messed up would hurt him. Gynt might have been more showy and a little slower if only to prolong the game. 

So when Jim lept out of Trollmarket and into the sun, Gynt had run after him. Right into the sun. 

If Gynt had on Daylight or Eclipse on, he would have been fine. 

But the sudden pain of the sunlight was a reminder. It was a bitter one too. Gynt had leaped out into the light, and just as quickly had he launched himself back into the shade.

Jim laughed as he had finally shook off Gynt and AAARRRGGHH by going somewhere they couldn’t follow. Gynt narrowed his eyes. Grit his teeth and joined AAARRRGGHH in a growl. 

Gynt had gotten older, or he liked to think he had at least. He had a better control of his emotions. But something stung a bit more than getting burned by the sunlight. 

Gynt was lucky that his skin was no more burnt than when boiling water had been thrown onto him. He was lucky he hadn’t just turned to stone. But that didn’t stop Gynt from feeling like Jim had sucker-punched him. 

Blinky and Toby had caught up with Gynt and AAARRRGGHH only after a few minutes. Not that that changed Gynt’s soured mood. 

“That went poorly,” Blinky noted, “fortunately, Jim has no means by which he can locate Bular!”

Gynt knew that the younger him was going to find Bular, but he didn’t remember how. 

Toby was a bit of a prophet, “That’s not exactly true.” 

 

* * *

 

Toby had stayed above ground while the non-sunlight-resistant trolls searched the sewers. Gynt kept his armor off, if only to ensure that Bular and the others wouldn’t find out about the presence of two trollhunters. 

They had moved fast, only slow enough so Blinky wouldn’t get left behind. Finding Jim cowering in a patch of sunlight that warded off Bular. Gynt had expected to find his younger self like this. But it filled him with more fear than what Gynt was expecting. 

“Master Jim!”

Bular circle around the light, trying to get Jim out of it. His blade slowly coming closer to Jim’s feet while he jumped up, trying to grabbed onto Toby’s arm. 

“I can’t reach!” Jim’s voice was thin. “The amor! It’s too heavy, Tobes!” Jim was pleading, but not taking his eyes off Bular. 

“Pathetic that you meet your end in a sewer, Young Atlas,” Bular taunted. 

Gynt felt his muscle tense. He swallowed away the lump in his throat.  

Jim flinched with his whole body. His breathing picked up. 

“Master Jim! You must get out of there!” 

Bular swiped at Jim, who was collected enough to leap out of the way. Bular was right at the edge of the sunlight, bringing down his sword to cleave Jim in half. It stuck into the ground. 

Gynt knew where this was going. 

“Jim! Grab my hand!”

Jim’s body relaxed,. “I lost the grit-shaka.” Jim adminted, planting his foot on Bular’s sword, “ The amor fell, “But I can still be brave!” It was a bold statement followed by an agile movement, Jim leaped into the air with the help of Bular, started to flail as he tried to reach Toby. 

Jim grabbed on, and Toby heaved him up. The drain was pushed shut shortly thereafter. Gynt stood in front of Blinky, his body falling into a natural stance that was ready to throw Bular back while the other two got away. 

Bular didn’t attack them, so much as he started laughing before turning away.   
Gynt narrowed his eyes as Bular left. Gynt could just run after the troll, and stab him clearly through the chest. It wouldn’t be hard. Gynt could awaken Merlin and take care of Morgana and rescue all of the changeling children. It would be over with minimum damage. All Jim and the rest of the team would need to do is deal with the changelings. Maybe they could be integrated into trollmarket this time around as opposed to being mostly killed off by Gunmar. 

But Gynt didn’t. He let Bular walk away while Jim dealt with the repercussions of the revelation that Strickler

What was he waiting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted this chapter a little later than what I usually do, I'm not gonna lie when I say that I think certain parts of this needed more work.   
> It seems to me, that when I'm working on the "larger" arcs that last the span of a single episode, i can just write those babies out.   
> I also hope you guys like it when Gynt talks about his feelings. You might really hate the next chapter if you don't. yikes. :/


End file.
